tercafandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Twelve
Legendary playwrights whose works almost exclusively feature the beautiful, alluring, fickle, tricky, and often dangerous lands and denizens of Faerie. * Pliny the Quick ** Wrote The Dusk'',' the most famous of the Great Twelve's plays. It tells the story of Mab trying to steal the moon, heavily featuring Pliny's interpretation of Faerie's Gloaming Court. * '''Three-String Koto ** A lute player whose music almost never uses the lowest strings. * Weeping Ronan * Five Coyotes ** Wrote most of her plays in operatic style, with incredible range required by all of the lead parts to successfully perform. Fans of vocal performance praise The Winds before Springturn' ''as her magnum opus. However, historians and Fae loremasters take more interest in '''The Grim Dawn, the only play of hers that features no singing whatsoever. A small but lively branch of Fae scholarship is devoted to debate as to whether or not Grim Dawn ''is correctly accredited. * '''Saoirse the Lamb' ** Wrote The Death of a Morning Knight, the story of her living in Faerie among both courts, charged with investigating the murder of one of Titania's great knights. The murder had been blamed on Mab but was, it turned out, not the fault of the Queen of Air and Darkness. When Saoirse eventually left Faerie again, her music was now greater than most mortals could ever imagine! * Gungnir Widehands ** A pianist who must have had a massive hand span, given the octave leaps that feature in his pieces. ** His best known work is probably the Plight of the Onions'',' a tale of the birth and quick downfall of the vegetable peoples of Faerie. The onion folk were the only ones that survived the wars and many deaths, and they still weep to this day, sharing their tears with others at every opportunity. * '''Dawn-Eyed Arget * Crowfoot * Zato the Blind ** Zato is known to have been a blind man. Some believe in blindfolding themselves while playing, or occasionally taking more extreme measures to that end, to approach the true heart of Zato's music. * Ghillie Greenbottle ** Greenbottle is still a thriving Saltwater Halfling family name, with Ghillie and her legacy being a big source of pride for that Hin lineage. * Robert the Widower ** His stories feature a disproportionate amount of marriages, often to fey beings, and subsequent deaths. * The Unnamed Twelfth ** There exists a single work that is reminiscent of the style of the Great Twelve at large, but not attributed to any of them. When this fact was combined with numerous suggestions in both third-party texts and several of the Great Twelve's works that imply the existence of twelve contemporaries, the widely accepted belief of the Unnamed Twelfth was born. ** The leading alternative theory is that the 101st tale should simply be attributed to one of the other eleven. Fans of poetry counter-argue that the Great Eleven doesn't quite have the same ring to it. Category:Misc. Stories